1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for controlling outputs of a plurality of power supply circuits connected to a common output node.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-209437 (JP 2001-209437 A) is known as a technique for controlling outputs of a plurality of power supply circuits connected to a common output node. A power supply system described in JP 2001-209437 A adjusts output voltages by comparing an output current of one of the power supply circuits with an output current of the other one of the power supply circuits in order to equalize voltage values that are supplied from the power supply circuits to a load when the plurality of power supply circuits are operated in parallel with each other.